A Summer Day
by Thepikminmaster
Summary: Placed, chronologically, in between 'Pick Me Up' and 'A Distance Apart'. It's in an odd style that you may see soon. But basically, it follows the day of the cast.
1. Intro

_This fanfiction was written in the style I had been thinking of for a while. You won't see it until a few chapters in._

_Also, fanfiction using characters with already prominent personalities is something I have never done, so I apologize if it seems low quality. And i don't know if I have the expertise for saying what people do all day. So it probably may seem a little unrealistic._

_Hopefully it won't matter, and everything will pan out and read awesomely.  
_


	2. Part 1

08:00

Lucy rubbed the sleep in her eyes away before climbing out of bed. From what her clock said, it was round about…four in the afternoon. She found that the plug connecting to her laptop was gone. Although wishing she knew the perpetrator, she couldn't be bothered to deal with shouting at anyone.

She switched off her radio that was churning out some random babblings of the types of weather to expect. The normal routine followed; shower, teeth, breakfast, ribbon. As she tied her knot, a stray hair got caught and she winced. She tried to find it and pull it out, but she couldn't find it. He reached further back, but when she pulled on what she thought was it, she made the pain even more uncomfortable.

'Need some help, Lucy-dear?' asked Lily, noticing her predicament.

Lucy tried to look scornfully, but she didn't have the heart.

'One of my hairs is caught.'

'I'll get it for you,' replied Lily as she climbed up on a chair and adjusted Lucy's bow. She also loosened it a little, seeing as it was gripping Lucy's throat a little too much. 'You do remember today your going to the cinema with the others, don't you?' asked Lily, politely.

Lucy sighed. 'Yeah,' she replied.

'Excited much?' Lily enquired.

'Not really. It's just the cinema. Nothing big,' answered Lucy.

'But you know who-'

'Don't pull that on me,' snapped Lucy.

Lily smiled. She knew. Lucy knew. So she proceeded to sit on her bed.

'It's a group thing. Nothing special,' said Lucy. And again, she sighed, but more heavily.

'The time will come…' said Lily, and left the room without waiting for Lucy's response.

Lucy simply sat and thought. She was in a hard position. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. However, the door banged wide open, and in came Yashy, blaring with full pride and glinting eyes.

'Wassup mom?' she called.

'Why are you so happy?' said Lucy.

'Blur coming's over as soon as Flea's up! And I'm gonna kick his ass at Call of Duty!' declared Yashy, pulling out the PS3 from below Lucy's TV.

Lucy smiled slightly at the hearing of Mike's name.

'Well I'm going out. Don't get into trouble, or else.'

'No probs mom!' said Yashy, turning on the PS3.

Lucy left the room, went downstairs and out the door.

'Take care of Yashy for me!' she called to Lily.

'Have fun!' replied Lily. Lucy tossed a look back at her.

As she trod down the sidewalk, her mind wandered into the question. She thought of the consequences, the problems that would arise, and all sorts. She couldn't think straight.

'Lucy!' called someone.

Lucy sulkily leaned her head round and saw Daisy skipping towards her. She mumbled a groan.

'How are you up so early?' asked Daisy.

'It's only nine-ish,' said Lucy.

'I usually find you in bed then, lazy,' smirked Daisy. Lucy was not amused.

As Lucy trudged, Daisy skipped her steps, like a pixie of some kind. Her hands were open, feeling the air drift through, while Lucy was busy trying to concentrate on the dilemma at hand.

'Why are you so happy?' said Lucy, finally frustrated enough with Daisy's skipping.

'I'm meeting Abbey at the bus stop, to go to the library!' answered Daisy, almost mockingly.

Lucy didn't like it.

'Sounds fun,' said Lucy in reply.

'I'm excited just thinking about it!' said Daisy, simply flying above her head.

She loved sitting with Abbey, talking with Abbey, even thinking about him. She knew Lucy wouldn't understand, given her nature, but she couldn't help chiming out: 'Have you ever found yourself stuck on a thought?'

Lucy glared at her.

Daisy had expected it and maintained her smile. She felt a slight pang of guilt, but she was too happy to care for Lucy.

An ice cream van veered the corner and drove at full pelt down the road, throwing leaves and the sorts at Lucy and Daisy. Lucy carelessly brushed it aside, but Daisy was way too high in her head to mind.

Spinning around her mind were thoughts of Abbey. It wasn't an obsession of course, but she did love to see him. He was like...sugar? That would be a good simile. She tried to focus on walking, because she seemed to be turning into the road, and dying wouldn't be prudent. She looked to Lucy, who seemed a little more angry than usual. Her head was down, looking at her feet. Daisy felt the guilt again.

'Where are you off to, anyway?' Daisy asked.

'Park,' replied Lucy with no hesitation.

'Meeting anyone?' Daisy said, not thinking too much.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Lucy barked.

'Nothing, you just seem very determined-'

'I just want to hang there, with no interferences.'

'I see,' said Daisy, feeling a little worried for Lucy.

She saw the look in Lucy's eyes. Daisy had had the exact same look once. Some months ago, whenever she looked in the mirror. She could see the weight on her head like it was a lead hat. 'There's nothing wrong is there?'

'With what?'

'…Anything.'

Lucy watched her feet treading along beside Daisy's.

'Something's definitely wrong. What's up?' called Daisy.

'None of your business. I've got to go,' she said, without another word or motion, and crossed the road. Oddly, a tear fell from her to the ground at Daisy's feet. Daisy stopped in her tracks suddenly, watching Lucy march up the other side toward the park. She didn't chase her. Not only would it not help, but she still had to meet Abbey. Lucy had to wait.

Anyway, where was Lucy when she had problems?


End file.
